The general question addressed by this prospective five-year study is whether improvement in visual sensory function in older adults is related to improvement in their driving ability. In this project, visual function will be improved in a large sample of older adults by an eye health treatment intervention --namely, cataract surgery and intraocular lens implantation. Various aspects of visual function (e.g., acuity, contrast sensitivity, disability glare, visual field sensitivity) will be measured before and at yearly intervals after cataract surgery for five years. Other variables relevant to driving performance will also be assessed, such as the size of the useful field of view, mental status, general health, and the visual activities of daily living. This treatment group will be compared to a notreatment group, also assessed at annual intervals by the same test battery. We will determine how improved visual function, subsequent to cataract removal, is related to driving ability and driving habits. Driving ability will be operationalized as the frequency of at- fault vehicle crashes (as recorded by the State) over a specified period of time. Driving habits refer to characteristics such as when, where, and how much one drives, including limitations imposed on these activities. This project will thus enable us to determine whether a common eye health intervention, cataract surgery, and subsequent improvement in visual perception actually enhances the driving ability, and in a broader sense, the mobility of older adults.